What does it feel like, Harry, seeing Ginny with Dean?
by TeamEdwardMasen
Summary: Hermione runs out of the common room in tears when seeing Ron kissing Lavender in the middle of the common room. Harry notices her dissapearance. Will our favorite hero save Hermione's day?


**AN: I do not own Harry Potter. Anything you recognize from the original books or the movie is not mine. ****  
****  
I hope you like this little one-shot**

Harry's heart clenched in sympathy as he saw Hermione's bushy brown haired head disappear through the portrait hole. Ron and Lavender's performance in the middle of the common room had begun to sicken even him, and that was saying something.

He immediately begun to rush after her but was slowed down by the approaching Romilda Vane who was looking at him with desire and determination. The girl had been stalking him for days, he had no idea what she wanted with him, and he had no desire to find that out either. The bliss of ignorance and all that…

He walked around Romilda and out of the common room in his effort to get to Hermione as fast as possible.

The hallway outside seemed completely deserted. All the other Griffindors were inside the common room celebrating their victory in the quidditch match leaving no one to loiter around the halls.  
There wasn't a trace of Hermione anywhere.

He peeked into each closed off room on the sides of the passage until he found her in the room at the very end of the hallway.

She was sitting on the teacher's desk. All alone, except for about a dozen yellow birds which were fluttering in a circle above her head.

Despite the situation he couldn't help but marvel at the intricate charm work. He didn't understand where people got their ideas that muggleborns were unable to do magic at the same level as pureblooded wizards. Hermione was a prime example of the untruthfulness of such a concept.

"Oh, hello, Harry" she said in a small voice, bringing him out of his thoughts.

His attention went to her eyes which were glistening with unshed tears in the light from one of the torches that hung on the wall.

It was strange to see the strong-willed Hermione in such a state. She looked so small in the huge class room.

"I'm just practicing." She explained motioning to the birds. Harry knew that it wasn't the real reason why she had come to the class room.

"Yeah…They are… Very good." He had no idea what he was supposed to say to her. He had never been in such a situation before.  
Because of his rather sad upbringing he never had had anyone to comfort himself when he was sad before. And as he watched his sad best friend he was rather clueless as to what he was supposed to do.

Silence encompassed them for a few seconds. They were both so used to each other that it was a comfortable quiet rather than an awkward one.

He was about to turn around to ask Ginny if she could perhaps talk to Hermione as his presence didn't seem to cheer her up at all, when she said in a strained voice:

"It seems like Ron's having a good time at the party tonight."

"He does?"

"Don't pretend that you didn't see him, Harry. He wasn't exactly hiding." Said Hermione, not quite able to erase the bitter tone in her voice.

"I- well, no." he admitted feebly.

"How does it feel, Harry, when you see Dean with Ginny?" she asked out of the blue. Harry couldn't help the blush from appearing on his cheeks.

"Oh, that." he mumbled. He hadn't thought that anybody had caught his crush on Ginny. He had _hoped_ that they hadn't at least.

Apparently Hermione had. But to be able to keep something like that from the ever observant Hermione was absurd in itself.

"I know, Harry." She begun.

"I see the way you look at her. You're my best friend, Harry." she said.

Whatever hold she had on herself shattered at that and her tears begun to fall down her face, and her shoulders shook in silent sobs.

He couldn't take seeing her like this. Inexperience be damned, he wouldn't let his best friend cry without anybody to comfort her.

He walked up to the teacher's desk and sat down beside her. As soon as he was next to her she inched closer to him laying her head on his shoulder. Her curls brushed softly against his cheek and a scent of strawberries washed over him.

Letting his instincts guide him he put an arm around her waist and hugged her close to him as her sobs escalated into heart wrenching cries.

"It feels like this." He said, answering her earlier question. He truly meant it. Hermione's sobs were the exact voice of the tight feeling he felt inside him every time he watched Dean and Ginny together.

Hermione's tears slowly faded away until she became silent. They sat in a pleasant silence for a while. Both of them were lost in thought of their own heartbreak.

"Do you think it will ever go away, Hermione." He whispered finally.

"What will go away?" she asked, head still resting on his shoulder. He found that her proximity was surprisingly comforting. He wasn't used to people hugging him, and when they did he felt awkward. However it was different with Hermione he realized, he felt completely peace.

"These sad feelings." He murmured.

"I hope so." She sighed and took hold of his hand, seeking comfort in every way possible.

"Do you think that maybe if we try being with someone else the sadness will lessen?" Hermione let out a mix of a sob and a snort.

"I'm sure it would work to some extent. But there's no hope for me. Who'll want to go out with me. All everyone sees me as is the annoying know-it-all." She sighed.

"I- what? Hermione, that's nonsense. You're wonderful, you're smart and kind and loveable. Anyone who can't see that is not worth your time."

"And you're beautiful." He added, blushing slightly as he said it. He meant it though. She really had grown from the small buck-toothed girl with bushy hair, to a beautiful young woman. Her bushy hair had become curly over the years and hung in long swirls down her back. Her brown eyes were soft and swelled with kindness and that infamous curiosity which drove her to search for knowledge.

He had never really noticed because she had always been just one of his friends, but as he looked at her he realized that she had grown into a very fine looking woman.

"You really think so?" She asked with bright eyes.

"Yes, I do." He said honestly.

She leapt close to him and hugged him tightly. She was about to lean back but stopped midways in the motion. Their faces were only inches apart. Her brown eyes were staring intently at him. They seemed to stare at each other forever.

He didn't know which of them who was the first to lean in, but suddenly he felt her soft lips upon his. Her lips were slightly wet from the crying. The kiss was gentle and mellow, as the both of them relished in the feeling of being wanted which was a feeling they had both been neglected of.

Her lips begun to softly move against his, and he followed her lead basking in the delightful sensation.

She tasted like strawberry, just like her hair. Before things got too heated they leaned back slightly out of breath.

"Hermione, I'm sor-"

"No, Harry, please don't say you're sorry. It was nice. I-I liked it." She whispered and a blush tinged her cheeks ever so slightly.

He looked at her, his eyes seemed to open for the first time in years. How had he missed the beauty in front of him for such a long time? All his thoughts of Ginny had momentarily disappeared as he could only stare at Hermione in wonder.

"I liked it too, Hermione. I really did." He admitted.

Her following smile brightened up her entire face. All traces of her original sadness were gone.

**AN: The first time I read Harry Potter I was so disappointed. Through the entire series I had been hoping that Hermione and Harry would get together. And when I saw the movie I realized how perfect this moment could have been, if it only had progressed a little further. So I had to make this one-shot. I haven't read any other stories beforehand, so I'm sorry if this is similar to some of your work because it truly isn't my intent as I haven't even checked out what Hermione/Harry stories that are out there. Hope you enjoyed it! :D**


End file.
